Un día en la playa con el Mekakushi-Dan
by Tina-sama
Summary: ¡El calor! esto empuja a los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan a la playa, donde cosas muy divertidas pasaran, ¿¡Gente con poderes en publico? ¡esto es nuevo!


**_Aquí_**_** pos, les dejo un fic recién hecho owo uwu espero que les guste, ¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

Por la ventana, entran pequeños, pero calurosos rayos del sol posándose sobre la cara de Momo la cual estaba teniendo una lucha contra el sueño que la dominaba poco a poco... Sin darse cuenta, al no salir victoriosa de esa pelea, cayo con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Hibiya, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente, haciendo que estas dos impactaran y se despertaran asustados.

- ¡HAAAA! - Grito el niño cayéndose del sofá.

- ¿¡HE!? - Se asusto AUN MAS la chica intentando entender la situación.

- Tu... ¡MALDITA ANCIANA! - Le grito el niño señalándola con el dedo indice de su mano derecha, mientras con la otra acariciaba su golpe provocado por la muchacha.

- ¡Ha quien el dices anciana, maldito duende! - Se defendió la chica parándose con enojo preparada para darle una buena paliza.

Déjenlos discutir, mientras tanto, en el asiento del frente, se ve una niña con largo cabello blanco cociendo una tela, parece que esta creando alguna prenda de ropa, en un momento ve por la ventana como los rayos de sol entran invadiendo la base.

Escucha un ruido que llama su atención y rápidamente fue a la cocina a ir a buscar el té matutino para los miembros de esa pequeña, pero amigable organización.

- ¡Que calor! - Se queja Takane ventilándose con un papel hecho abanico.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear maldita sea! - Grito Shintaro intentando calmar a Hibiya y Momo quienes sus insultos y golpes se hacían mas molestos cada vez.

- ¡NO! - Gritaron a coro, mientras sus gritos aumentaban.

- ¿Por que nadie me hace caso? - Dijo Shintaro fingiendo lagrimas que se secaba con un fino pañuelo.

- ¡Kido! - Kano le llamo la atención mientras entraba a la base secando el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Kido quien se estaba resistiendo sacarse aquel caluroso buzo.

- Los puestos están cerrados por el calor infernal, las heladerías seguramente fueron a la playa a vender - Contesto aproximándose con pasos pesados hacia Kido donde se sentó al lado de ella mientras se bajaba su capucha.

- ¿Playa? - Pregunto Mary curiosa mientras venia con las tazas de té en la bandeja.

- Mary, ¿No conoces la playa? - Pregunto Seto sudando.

- ¿Que es eso, Seto? - Pregunto aun mas intrigada.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Hace años no voy a la playa! - Recordó Takane.

- ¡Vayamos, Kido! - Grito de la alegría Ayano.

- ¡No! algo malo puede pasar... - Se negó Kido.

- ¡Vamos Kido! Sera divertido - Dijo Haruka tocando la mano de Takane.

- ¡Dije que no! - Recordó Kido ignorando a los miembros.

- K-kido - La llamo Ayano.

- ¿Si, Ayan-!- Se sorprendió al ver que Ayano estaba haciéndole ojitos tiernos.

- ¡N-no Ayano! Sabes la seguridad de los demás y... - Su mirada se hizo cada vez mas tierna conmoviendo a Kido quien intentaba batallar con esa mirada la cual no salio campeona.

- Preparen sus cosas, iremos a la playa - Confirmo Kido resignada.

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAY! - Gritaron todos los miembros a coro.

Luego de unas horas, al Mekakushi-Dan había llegado a la playa

- ¡Woooow! - Mary abrió mas de lo normal sus ojos sorprendida por el bello espectáculo de lo que era la "Playa".

Emocionada y feliz fue corriendo hacia el mar, claramente ella no sabia nadar, así que tomo la mano de Seto y se lo llevo arrastrándolo.

- ¡Nos vemos luego! - Grito Seto intentando seguirla a su paso.

Y así fue como Mary y Seto se perdieron entre la multitud.

- ¿Tan emocionada estaba Mary? - Pregunto Momo sorprendida por su actitud.

- ¡La playa! la extrañaba - Dijo Ayano dando vueltas como un helicóptero hasta tropezarse con su mismo pie y caer en la dura arena.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Ayano quedo en silencio, quería llorar, se había golpeo muy fuerte.

- Venga, niña torpe - Shintaro la levanto y la cargo hasta la silla donde vio con delicadeza y sus suaves manos veían las mejillas de Ayano intentando encontrar algún golpe.

- Eso fue muy tierno... - Dijo Kano secando sus lagrimas falsas.

- ¡C-cállate! - Grito Shintaro mientras se notaba el rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Ayano empezó a reír ligeramente

- Kido-chan - Le llamo la atención Kano.

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto Kido fríamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el muchacho.

- ¡Juntemos caracolitas! - Dijo feliz Kano.

- Seria mejor que no - Se negó de brazos cruzados Kido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Yo quiero! - Interrumpió Momo dando pequeños saltitos con la mano levantada y la otra tomando la mano de Hibiya quien intentaba zafarse sin éxitos.

- ¡Vamos todos! - Kano tomo de la mano a Momo quien tenia a Hibiya y de la mano de Kido y los arrastro corriendo hacia el mar.

Quedaron solo Takane, Haruka, Ayano y Shintaro viendo como se fueron sin avisar.

- Dan miedo... - Rompió el silencio Takane.

- Lo se...- Respondió Shintaro.

Cuando si quisieron dar cuenta Ayano estaba corriendo tras ellos gritando

- ¡ESPÉRENME! -

- ... -

- I-iré a buscar las sodas... - Dijo Haruka alejándose Leeeeentamente.

Por otro lado de la playa, donde el sol pegaba con mas fuerza, Si, me refiero al mar.

- ¡Nuuuu! ¡NUUUUUUUU! - Gritaba Mary pataleando y moviendo sus brazos con fuerza intentando no ahogarse, ya que el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello.

- ¡M-Mary-Chan! - Seto se apresuro a tomarla por la cintura y elevarla fragilmente antes de que las olas cubrieran completamente su cuerpo.

Mary se abrazo con fuerza a Seto temblando con miedo, desde a la orilla se veía a Kano sentado en la arena fría viendo como las olas se intentaban aproximar a el para tocarlo.

- ¡Kanoooo! - Kido le grito desde lejos corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Que pasa Kido? - Kano se tiro de cuerpo entero a la arena viéndola aproximar con su cabeza en la arena.

- ¡Mira! - Kido le mostró que estaba sosteniendo unas hermosas y extrañas caracolas.

- Mmm, están lindas - Sonrió Kano y acaricio la cabeza de la chica que estaba feliz, sudada y con respiración agitada solo sonriendo.

- Espera... - Dejo de sonreír, Kido.

- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! - Kido le pego una patada a Kano en la cara de tal forma de hacerlo volar unos metros hasta caer entregado a las olas.

- Ten, Shintaro-Kun - Haruka le dejo una soda al lado de la cabeza de Shintaro quien estaba recostado en la arena con la sombrilla cubriéndolo.

- Ha, la soda, gracias Haruka - Agradeció Shintaro sentándose y abrió la lata.

Kano y Seto salieron del Agua y junto a Shintaro se sentaron abajo de la inmensa sombrilla que daba una muy buena sombra.

De pronto, las chicas aparecieron, desde que llegaron los chicos nada mas se fijaron en su comida y en sus sodas, pero no en como habían ido las niñas, así que aprovechando que Takane, Kido, Mary, Ayano y Momo se juntaron las miraron de la cabeza a los pies.

Mary vino con una bikini amarilla con flecos en ambas partes con un elástico celeste que sostenían la parte de abajo de la bikini, sosteniendo delicadamente su cadera, con dos coletas que fueron cuidadosamente echas por Kido que amarraban su revoltoso cabello dejando caer sus mechones principales.

Momo fue con una bikini Rosa con puntos negros, la parte baja era así como una pequeña falda, sin dejar de ser una bikini, los elásticos negros que sostenían su cintura y con un moño rosa en la parte del pecho, esta vez fue con una media coleta en la parte derecha de su cabeza, como normalmente esta.

Kido fue con una bikini completamente negra y con un short azul muy corto, con una sudadera muy fina que no abrigaba nada, gris con una capucha.

Ayano vino con una bikini roja, sin dejar de ser una bikini tenia una pollera roja con los bordes negros, la parte de arriba ella solamente roja, fue con su bufanda roja y su cabello tenia los prendedores rojos de siempre. (Que chica tan roja(? LA SIGO AMANDO.)

Takane había ido con una bikini celeste, con una pollera algo larga color blanco.

Shintaro apretó tanto la lata que esta exploto y el sin poder dar ni un solo trago, quedo en shock.

- ¡Shintaro! - Le llamo la atención Ayano sin éxito.

- ¿Shintaro? ¿Shintaro? - Ayano lo picaba con su dedo indice intentando hacer que reaccione.

Kano miro muy bien a Kido y la abrazo por la espalda molestándola.

- Kido... - Le dijo al oído provocando que esta se sonroje y se asuste.

- ¡IDIOTAAAAA! - Se escucho como los huesos de Kano (y su orgullo) romperse en ese golpe en el cuello.

- Adiós, hermanos... - Dijo levemente cayendo en el suelo sonriendo con una hemorragia en su nariz.

- Adiós, amigo mio - Dijeron Haruka, Shintaro y Hibiya llorando falsamente sobre el cuerpo de Kano.

Las chicas los miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza de cada una.

- Hay helados por allá - Señalo al puesto de helados Hiyori mientras comía uno.

- ¡Hiyori! - Grito Hibiya corriendo hacia ella.

- Detente - Dijo fríamente la niña y estiro su pierna deteniendo al pobre niño quien venia por abrazarla.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Hiyori? - Se sorprendió Momo al verla.

- Hacia demasiado calor - Y atrás se vio a Hibiya saltando de la emoción por verla en la playa.

Hiyori estaba con una bikini de niña color rosa con puntos blancos, con flecos en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo, tenia una coleta completa.

- ¡HELADOS! - Gritaron todos menos Hiyori y salieron corriendo al local.

_MINUTOS MAS TARDE... _

- ¡Haaaaa! - El suspiro de Kido quien dejo el libro que leía a un costado y se estiro haciendo que la reposera haga un pequeño ruido.

- ¡Kido! ¡Vamos ven a jugar! - Le grito Momo a lo lejos donde estaba en el mar jugando con una pelota con todos, pero Kido y Hiyori estaban leyendo sentadas.

- ¡Mas tarde quizás!... - Respondió Kido estirando sus piernas.

Hiyori estaba al lado de Kido leyendo una revista.

- Parece que la están pasando genial - Dijo Hiyori sin dejar de leer la revista.

Kido se sorprendió al ver que la niña le hablaba y le respondió muy feliz

- ¡Si lo se! Espero que disfruten mucho este día - Kido sonrió feliz

Hiyori dejo de leer y la miro.

- Sonreíste - La niña la señalo.

- ¡Haa! ¡ignora esa sonrisa! - Y se tapo con el libro siguiendo los párrafos donde se quedo.

La niña sonrió, dio un suspiro y siguió leyendo.

Hibiya le dio un mal golpe a la pelota, la cual cambio su rumbo y fue directo a la cara de Hiyori.

-...-

- ¡HI! - Dijo la niña quitándose la pelota de encima.

- Corre - Le dijo Momo a Hibiya quien temblaba del miedo.

- ¡BY! - Grito de nuevo la niña.

- ¡Adiós! - Y Hibiya se fue corriendo.

- ¡YA! - La niña se paro y con rapidez persiguió a Hibiya por toda la costa.

- ¡Lo siento! - Lloraba Hibiya mientras corría.

- S-sigamos jugando sin Hibiya - Dijo Momo tomando la pelota, Mientras atrás de ellos se veía Hibiya siendo ahogado por la niña furiosa.

- Q-que miedo... - Kido se quedo boca abierta.

- Creo que esto es tuyo - Hiyori levanto a Hibiya por el cabello arrastrándolo, mientras se lo entregaba a Momo.

- Si esto es mio, gracias - Momo lo levanto como a una princesa y Hiyori se fue a sentar, tal como estaba antes, desde atrás se veía a Hibiya que abrazaba a Momo pidiendo perdón.

Kido la miro a Hiyori venir y sentarse como si nada.

- ¿Que? - La niña pregunto a Kido al ver que la miraba con tanta curiosas y terror.

- N-nada - Metió su cabeza en los libros y siguió leyendo.

- Pss, Kano - Kido llamo a Kano entre susurros dando la señal de que venga.

- ¿Si, Kido? - Le pregunto acercándose a ella y hablando tan bajo que solo ellos pudieron escuchar

- ¿Soy peor que ella? - Le pregunto señalando a Hiyori mientras que esa niña seguía leyendo pacíficamente.

- ¡Claro que no! Ella da mucho miedo - Y los dos se alejaron unos metros de Hiyori quien no entendía la situación, o peor, solo siguió leyendo.

Luego de un rato, todos se dispersaron por la playa, en ese momento ya el cielo se había tornado naranja.

- ¿Y Mary? ¿Como la has pasado? - Le pregunto Seto quien ellos dos estaban cerca de las rocas en una esquina armando un castillo de arena.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias Seto! - Mary sonrió feliz.

- Seto... - Le hablo Mary.

- ¿Si? - Pregunto Seto al ver que se veía incomoda.

- ¿Que es el amor? - Dijo la niña albina, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- ¡¿ E-el amor?! - Grito Seto completamente sonrojado.

- Pues... Etto... - Seto dudo sin saber como responder.

- Seto-Kun... ¡Tu me gustas! - Grito Mary mientras agachaba su cabeza y sus cabellos blancos danzaban por la cálida brisa de verano.

Por otro lado de la playa...

- ¡Mira Shintaro! - Ayano le mostró al chico unas caracolas que había encontrado.

- Se ven realmente bonitas - El las miro de mas cerca, levanto su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, rápidamente miraron a otro lado sonrojados y siguieron caminando.

- ¿C-como la has pasado hoy, Ayano? - Intento cambiar de conversación Shintaro mientras seguía mirando al cielo sonrojado.

- Muy bien... Gracias... - Contesto la chica con mejillas rojas del mismo color que su bufanda.

- Haaaa... - Shintaro suspiro y tomo de la mano a Ayano quien esta sin poder reaccionar, correspondió apretando su mano.

- Ayano... -

- ... - Ella estaba tan nerviosa que su color en sus mejillas se hizo mas rojo y un nudo en la garganta la torturaba.

- ¡YO! ... - Siguió el chico sin poder hablar.

- No puedo... - Y cayo rendido en los brazos de la chica con bufanda roja.

- Ja ja ja ja ja Shintaro, tranquilo - Y ella se tiro al piso con el en su regazo mientras la niña acariciaba sus mechones negros que cubrían sus mejillas rojas.

Por otro lado de la playa...

- He estado pensando bastante - Dijo Kano sacudiéndose la arena que tenia encima.

- ¿He? -

El se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chica sin sonrojarse, solo se acerco mas y mas mientras ella suplicaba en su mente no verse sonrojada como idiota, pero lo estaba.

- Kido... - Dijo el chico mientras su mano se acercaba lentamente a su cabello.

Ella se sonrojo al máximo, estaba nerviosa, quería demostrarle sus sentimientos a Kano de una buena vez...

- ¡Tienes arena en el pelo! - El le saco esos granos de arena y noto que estaba sonrojada.

- ¡IDIOTA! - Se logro escuchar el grito y el golpe de Kido desde las rocas de la playa, donde se encontraban Takane y Haruka hablando sobre su futuro.

- Haaa - Takane se recostó en la roca dejando que el viento la acaricie.

- ¿E-Escuchaste eso? - Pregunto Haruka dándose vuelta a ver.

- Es Kido, espero Kano no halla hecho nada tan malo... - Dijo Takane estirándose.

- ¿Kido estará bien? - Pregunto preocupado Haruka.

- Me preocupa mas Kano... - La chica miro con seriedad a Haruka quien decía en su mente "joder, tiene razón".

- Takane... -

- ¿Si? -

- Te ves muy bien con ese bikini - Tan solo al terminar la palabra, Haruka fue directo a donde estaba Kano, flotando mientras sangrada por la nariz en el mar.

- Hola hermano... - Dijo Kano chocando sus manos.

- Hola amigo - Correspondió Haruka.

- Adiós Hiyori - Dijo el niño de cabellos marrones quien se despedía de su amiga.

- Adiós - Ella se dio vuelta y se fue sin mas que decir.

- ... - Momo estaba al lado de Hibiya, al irse este chico quedo triste.

- ¿Que ocurre Hibiya? - Momo se agacho a su altura para oírlo mejor.

- Momo... -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Le gustare a Hiyori? - Dijo Hibiya con una voz quebrada.

Momo quedo en silencio al presenciar su tristeza.

- ¡Claro que si! - Dijo la muchacha revolviendo su cabello.

- Solo dale tiempo - Momo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Ya es hora de irnos, me adelantare, adiós! - Y momo se fue corriendo dejando al pobre niño en shock por ese beso, aunque pareciera inofensivo, Hibiya sintió algo único en ese beso.

El sin nada mas cayo sonrojado en la arena.

Mientras tanto, Momo estaba muerta de vergüenza ¿Como ella hizo eso? ¿debía disculparse? ¿le molesto? ella solo siguió corriendo mientras sus pensamientos la torturaban.

- ¡Momo! - Grito el niño parándose.

- ¿He? - Ella se detuvo y volteo atrás.

- ¡Gracias, maldita anciana! - Grito con mas fuerza

- ¡Por nada, enano! - Ella correspondió con una enorme sonrisa y siguió corriendo.

Al correr las horas, llego la noche, todos se reunieron y mientras caminaban camino a casa seguían hablando de su viaje a la playa

- ¡Me encanto! - Grito Ayano muy feliz.

- ¿Y ati, Seto? - Le pregunto Ayano a Seto ya que andaba muy distraído.

- B-bien... - Y miro sonrojado a Mary quien esta le correspondió con un sonrojo mayor.

- Mmmm... - Dudo Ayano con cara de sospecha.

- ¡Ya averiguare que paso entre ustedes dos! - Grito Ayano señalando a Seto.

- ¡Q-que no paso nada! - Se defendió Seto mientras tartamudeaba.

- ¡Recuerda, soy tu hermana mayor! ¡Me entero de todo! - Se quejo Ayano.

- ¡Q-que no! - El sonrojo de seto aumentaba.

Todos comenzaron a reír, y así fue un día normal, para los miembros de Mekakushi-Dan en la playa.

* * *

**_Este me salio muy largo uvu como sea, espero lo hallan disfrutado, denme su opinión por Reviews, o si no, por mi facebook *esta en mi biografía de Fanfic* o por mensaje privado en Fanfic _****_ó_**wo Recuerden, acepto todas las criticas.

**_¡Solo espero que les halla gustado! Los amo _**

**_Atte: Tina-Sama_**


End file.
